


Gay One-Shots ♥

by LukeH_yourecute



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeH_yourecute/pseuds/LukeH_yourecute
Summary: This is a One-Shot collection.You can choose a pairing only M/M and some ideas for the plot but you can also suggest a pairing and only a title and I am going to figure something out. (The chapters can also include smut, let me know what you would prefer).I will also add the suggested relationships to the list as well as tags and characters.Fandoms are: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, and Supernatural





	Gay One-Shots ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my One-Shot collection. 
> 
> Fandom: 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Pairing: Lashton
> 
> Enjoy

Pairing: Lashton

Ashton POV

Luke and I were left alone today because Cal and Mikey went out clubbing. Usually, I would enjoy going with them but I didn't feel great today. I told the guys to leave without me. To be honest I felt sad because Luke was avoiding me this whole week. He was hiding something and whenever I tried to talk to him he would try to change the topic. I really hoped to be alone but for some reason, Luke thought it would be a great idea to have some friends over he hadn't seen for so long. Cal and Mikey didn't mind so I kept quiet and let him have some fun. The only issue I had was he invited many girls. Yeah, mainly girls because some of his guy friends had girlfriends and they asked if it would be okay to bring some friends. The kind person he was, he said yes. Maybe because Luke hasn't had a girlfriend in so long, Luke agreed without hesitation. I like being alone for one reason but I currently like somebody and that somebody is so special.

Right now I was sitting in front of the TV and watched my favorite movie The Pursuit of Happyness. I felt so lonely. Luke was preparing the food and drinks (Lots of alcohol and crisps). My heart told me to stay but my head said: leave him alone. I always had listened to my heart but not this time. So I turned off the TV and walked up to my room. Regretting to leave Luke was one of my main thoughts but he is old enough to stay on his one for once. If he wants to get drunk then he can do that, I don't mind as long as I don't get involved in his problems. We once had the case that a girl pulled him into a room and started to get undressed. He got nervous and called me to get him out of there. I sighed and went to get him and as I had arrived at his friend's house I had walked upstairs and found a terrified and drunk Luke. The girl was on her knees in front of him totally naked and all he did was stare at her with widened eyes. When I had cleared my throat and the drunken girl giggled and looked over. She wasn't surprised or scared at all. All I had done was stare with my mouth wide open. But I blushed immediately and tore my eyes off her and had looked over to Luke who mouthed "Do something". I thought about what to do and came to the conclusion that it would be necessary to go the boyfriend way. "Hey, babe. What are you doing with this girl? I trusted you and what do you do, you go fucking around. Come on let's go home and discuss this and maybe you will be sober when you realize what you have done." The girl gasped and I smiled as I saw the expression on Luke's face.

"Hiiiiiii Ashy! It is not what it looks like. I promise nothing has happened." I shook my head in amusement. He is a good actor and it really looked like he was so drunk and desperate to make sure that nothing had happened. "Okay baby. Now let's go or we have to break up" I had walked up to him and pulled him with me. He had smelled of alcohol and sweat. As we had walked outside he was clinging onto my arm, had laid his head on my shoulder and was apologizing the whole time. When he had started to kiss my neck I had pulled away and looked at him in surprise. He, on the other hand, had blushed and covered his face with his free hand. We pulled up to my car, got in and as I closed the car door, I felt so happy to have him beside me and also that he had called me and not Michael or Calum. But that was 1 year ago and I really hope he had learned out of his mistakes.

I grabbed my wallet and walked downstairs. "Luke I am leaving. Please don't destroy our house while I am away. Michal and Calum won't be back until next morning I guess and please don't call me if you need help only if it's not possible to avoid calling me." I couldn't hear his response but I guessed he would be fine with me leaving. I walked outside and closed the door. In case he really didn't hear what I said I text him and said I would be back around 1. It was around 8:15 pm and I hadn't really decided what I wanted to do but I had plenty of time left. Maybe I could watch a movie in the movie theater but it was too far away. Suddenly I realized that my phone was vibrating.

Who in hell was calling me? As I saw the name I groaned in annoyance. She is never calling me. So why now? I picked up "Hello what do you want?" "Hello, I am fine thank you for asking. I wanted to hear your voice." "I don't care what you wanted or how you are feeling. What do you really want Amanda?" "For god's sake why are you always so suspicious. I only wanted to hear if you are okay." "Of course I am. You cheated on me but I am over you so leave me alone. You don't need to call me because I know you don't care at all." Her annoying giggle appeared and my mode changed from annoyed to angry. She cheated on me and the last thing I heard from her was her stupid laugh. It sounds like an old witch laugh but I must admit it did fit very well. If you hadn't already noticed I hate her so much. Our relationship was "great". I cared about her and all she did was use me for sex and even after I slept with her she kept cheating on me. I know it might sound so stupid that I stayed loyal the whole time even though I knew she was cheating but I was hopeless in love with her. What can I say love blinds you? "Alright, Ashton. I have a question. Do you want to meet up sometime? I am board and the best sex was with you. Up for some fun?" What the hell? "Are you kidding me? You're so stupid and unpredictable. Don't ever call me again." I hung up and walked to a bench and sat down. I hadn't really realized what had happened but I kept shaking my head in disbelieve. I started to stare into the distance. How can someone be so stupid and bitchy? She is so mendacious. I had never met a person like her, who would call their ex on which one had cheated and asked for sex. I sighed and put my head into my hands to block out the memories but they kept falling into my mind. The night I finally realized it was time to leave her behind was the best memory. I cannot believe I stayed so long and Luke told me to leave her but all I did was push him away. He wanted to help me and I was such a terrible friend.

One thing I remembered (the most terrible memory I had). I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Amanda on my lap. Luke came and asked me if we could talk for a moment. I left with him and he told me he had seen her cheating on me and what did I do? I told him was already aware of this fact what made him happy and he immediately asked when I planned to break up with her. After all, I only looked surprised and said I would never do this. His expression got sad and caught me off guard because I couldn't understand why HE was sad. We started arguing if I should break up with her or not and my mistake was to tell him that I love her and didn't want to let her go. Luke got angry and as he left I told him I was regretting being friends with him. He blinked twice and walked away. Because he looked so sad, all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him I hadn't meant what I said. To be honest my heart broke as he left and since this moment I never loved her or somebody besides Luke, my special person. Yes, I did fall for Luke and I don't know what to do with the feelings towards him.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw it was about 10 pm. What? Have I spent almost more than an hour sitting here? I really have to go and get something to drink. I raised my hand and realized a tear underneath my eye and a few rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away and walked to a nearby coffee shop.

Luke POV

Ashton left me alone. I was happy about this but not because I didn't want him here while my friends came around only because I like partying with him, doesn't mean I always want him around, no I wanted to have some time out from Ashton. I ignored my Ashton for so long and I wanted him so badly. Not in a sexual way or maybe ..., what no. Okay, my friends kind of forced me to throw a party. I never wanted Ashy to leave me home alone with my sick and annoying friends and girlfriends. I know it's wrong to talk about your friends like this but I-I don't know.  
My friends wanted to come over at 8:30 pm and one glanced at the clock above the doorframe, showed it was already 8:20 pm and I was not ready jet. But I will never be prepared enough for this. I wanted them to leave right away. I wanted Ashton to come back and help me out to get them away. I took a shot right before the doorbell rang. The liquid ran down my throat and gave me a warm feeling inside. To be honest, I really hated the taste of vodka but it was the only way for me to get through this. The bell rang again and I walked towards the door and opened it. My best mate who didn't want to come in the first place was in front of me with a small smile. "Hey Nate, how are you? you excited?" I faked a smile and moved aside. "No I am not and I can tell you don't want this to happen as well. So why did you agree on this?" I sighed and looked down. "I don't know. Everything is-is not the same. I wanted to be alone but I don't know dude. I also really wanted someone to have fun with." He looked at with a confused expression. "You want a one-night stand?" What? Did I really say I want a one-night stand? All I want right now is Ashton to hug me and not a stupid guy to sleep with. Yeah, I am gay but only Mikey and Cal know about this. "No of course not. I don't want a stupid gu-girl for whatever." "Haa I thought you got crazy over the year. Can I come in? If you want me to, I can text your friends you're sick or whatever." I shook my head and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "It's okay. We can end the party early." His answer got interrupted by the bell. I got up and walked over to open the door and my friends and their girlfriends came in. Most of the friends they brought with them looked like blond dolls. Even if I wasn't gay I would never fancy someone who looked so unreal. They pushed me aside and walked in. The majority went straight into the kitchen.  
I closed the door and went back but a girl stopped me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then walked away with a stupid giggle. I hate this so much. Why Luke? Why did you do this? I grabbed a drink for the table and downed it within two seconds. Good start for a stupid party.  
An hour passed and post people were already drunk. Some had left and some were sober and laughed about the stupid drunk people. Nate came up to me and introduced me to a cute girl. She looked like a nice Barbie doll but was defiantly not my type. "Hey Luke, this is Debby. She likes pop music and would love to talk to you. Because you really look lonely. Have fun." He left and Debby looked at me with a bright smile. She stumbled as she walked towards me. Yap, she was obviously drunk. "Heyyyy I like your hair you look so sexy in all black." "T-Thank you. Where is your boyfriend?" I hoped she would say over there or back home but all she did was a laugh and tap my nose. "Silly one I don't have a boyfriend but I want you to be mine for the night. Come on let's have some fun." I shook my head and took her hand from my cheek. "No thanks, maybe another time when you're sober." I turned around and walked away. Now I really needed a drink. I took a sip of my beer and walked outside into our garden. Some people were lying on the lawn passed out or drunk as hell. "Everyone the party is over. Leave now." I knew this would take a long time to tidy up. Some people protested but got up, walked to the backyard gate and left. I walked back into the living room and told some people to leave.  
Another hour passed and almost everyone had left. I texted Ashton to come home. I needed him, I wanted him so badly and he wasn't here. After all, I wasn't drunk but I thought it would be better if Ash thought I was drunk. I wanted to tell him how I feel about him but I didn't think he would listen to me if I was fully sober. As the last few people left I saw Ashton had texted me back "Why Luke? If this isn't important I am going to kill you." I hope it's important to him. Out of the sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and looked straight into her eyes. "What do you want Debby I thought I had told you to leave? My friend is about to come home and I don't want him to see this mess." "Babe I will not leave. Now it's the time to do something actually fun." She came closer and kissed me. I tried to push her away but nothing happened she dragged me across the room and pushed me down on the couch. "Relax babe. I will make you feel good." I wanted to protest but she kissed me again. Then a door opened and Ashton was standing in the doorway. Oh shit I don't want him to think that that that I don't know!

Ashton POV

Everything sounded delicious and like this, I sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, ordered a coffee and a cookie even though I wasn't hungry. The woman told me it would take a few minutes. Mine while I looked on Twitter or if I had gotten a new text. To my surprise, Luke hadn't posted a picture of him partying. He always does to show how great they were. Suddenly the woman brought my order and I paid immediately. The first sip out of my coffee gave me a hot feeling inside. I relaxed while I ate my cookie and scrolled through my pictures. One caught my attention. It was a picture of Luke and me where we both were drunk and had been messing with one another the whole time. What a great memory. My thoughts got interrupted by a text. Who would text me around 10:30 pm? I looked the text up and frowned. Luke had texted me: "Ash please come home IMMEDIATELY." The first question was if everyone was okay the second if something had happened and the third question why did he want me to come back? I replied "why Luke? If this isn't important I am going to kill you." Even though he texted me to come back immediately I took my time. I ate without a rush my cookie and finished up my coffee.

My way home was short and I arrived at a quiet and not crowded place. I checked the time it was only 11:00 pm. What the heck. Normally it would be loud and many drunk people would be walking around. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. To say I was shocked by what I saw would be an understatement. Luke was laying on the couch with a girl hovering over him. My mouth hung open and I couldn't do anything but stare because it felt like I had seen something like this before. I could feel the tears burning and I cleared my throat so I would not start to cry. They move apart and Luke looked scared at me. I stormed off into my room and closed the door. I slid down the wall and buried my face into my knees. As I heard a quiet knock I didn't respond but it didn't matter. Luke came in fully drunk not even able to stand or walk straight. "Ash I don't know what to do? The girl shall leave I have to be sober and alone when my love comes. I want him to know I love him but this girl came in and kissed me. Can you call Ashton to come back I really need to confess my love for him." Omg no no no. Does he really love me? The drunken Luke is so honest but I don't think he means it the way I do. And why should I call myself? Now I am so confused and sad and I don't know what emotions these are but I want them to stop. "Common let's go downstairs you will drink some water and I will make you a sandwich." I really hoped he would be less drunk after this. I got up and pulled him with me. As we were about to go downstairs he clung onto my arm like a koala baby. The first step was defiantly the hardest, he stumbled over his own feet and was about to fall down. All I could do was grip his arm and pull him back up. What now? I don't want to carry him down the whole staircase but that's the only way I can get him to the kitchen. He opened up his arm for me to pick him up. I sighed and grasped his hips, he jumped and wrapped his legs around my waist. That was definitely too close for me and It didn't help that his lips were almost on my neck like this I could feel his breathing on my neck. I took a deep breath and started walking downstairs. He wasn't that heavy and as we arrived downstairs he didn't let go of me. I sighed and walked with him into the living room where the girl had been but to my relief she had already left. I sat him down on the couch or I should say I tried my best. Why is he so clingy today? The whole time he ignored me and now that, what is this guy? "Ash I have to tell you something" He got up and walked into the kitchen. What has happened to the drunk Luke? He came back with two glasses of water and gave me one. I sat down and he sat beside me. "I guess you are not drunk at all and you were messing with me the whole time." I was so disappointed and heartbroken. I really thought he liked me but that was all an act. "No, I did mean some things. I really like you. But I know you don't like me back. You're not even gay and I am fine with that because I can accept that. And I am so so sorry for ignoring you but I was so hurt and all wanted to do was kiss you and call you mine but as I realized that would never happen I let the thought slip and got so sad that I ignored you. But today I thought I would tell you because we were supposed to be alone but you know my friends and then this girl and and and" I pressed my lips into his. He is so adorable. I felt so sorry for him but I also was happy. At the same time, I was sad that he was too scared to tell me. Our lips moved in perfect sync and I could feel the love he put into this kiss. I tried my hardest to show him how much this meant to me. We kept kissing nothing dirty or sloppy. I licked across his bottom lip and I could feel him smile against my lips. He opened his mouth and our tongues fought but it was quickly over and I took control. I pushed him slowly into the cushions and hovered over him. We pulled away to take a deep breath. I looked down with a big smile. He looked so beautiful I had dreamed of doing this for such a long time and I never did imagine it would be this magical. The butterflies were still flying in my stomach and the sparks were still flying around us. "You're so beautiful. I always had dreamed about kissing you." I said with a big smile and kissed him again. It was a short and sweet kiss. "Ash that was so amazing. I am so sorry for upsetting you. Are we good now?" I nodded and put my full weight on him. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. I kissed his neck and he giggled. He hugged me and pulled me even closer. I love him so much. I whispered into his neck "Luke I have to tell you something. I really like you too. But I think it's more than this. I think I-I l-l-love you." He pulled my head up so he could look into my eyes. His eyes were wet and a few tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I love you too. Ashton. I always have. Since you walked into the room with this terrible purple shirt on. But I think you rock everything. You look so damn hot in everything and that is a problem." I smirked and kissed him again. We stayed on the couch until the morning. I woke up by something tickling my nose. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but hair. I smiled because I was afraid I had dreamed everything. "Luke wake up it's time to get up." He opened his eyes and smiled immediately. "Morning. You look even better in the mornings. But I really need to pee can you move?" I nodded and moved but before he could go I grabbed his arm. "Luke, can I ask you something?" He nodded and looked down eagerly. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" "Yes, of course, yes yes yes!" He pulled me up and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back we pulled apart and Luke ran off. I laughed and heard some "awws". I turned around and saw Mikey and Calum smile at me. "That's awesome guys. We are happy for you and Luke." I nodded and kept smiling. I hope this will last long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comment your favorite pairing and some kind of plot idea or a title for the next chapter. Otherwise, I am going to release a Cake chapter next.


End file.
